Blood Is Thicker Than Rum
by DanceInTheFlames
Summary: *Edited!*  Dead Man's Chest with a surprise!  FINISHED.  COMPANION PIECE TO COME!  Constructive criticism is love.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack Sparrow!"

"I haven't seen him in a month!"

"When you find him, will you give him a message?"

I look up from wiping the table and hear a sickening smack from across the room. I see a boyishly handsome young man pressin' his palm to his cheek and two whores, Giselle and Scarlet, storming away from him. Giselle was the one who slapped him, by the looks of it. Now why would he be inquiring about _that man_, I wonder. I make my way over to him after he sits at a deserted table, keeping a wary eye for Giselle. He looks up cautiously, almost as if he expects me to slap him as well.

"What can I get ye, sir?" he looks bewildered.

"Uhh, rum…Please." A pirate with manners, that's a new one. I fetch his rum, and can't help thinking about why he could possibly be looking for Captain Jack Sparrow. I place his rum in front of him and stand there, debating. He takes a long sip from his tankard.

"Sir, I was wondering, if ye won't think me rude, why are you askin' for Captain Jack? He's not very popular around here, you know." He smirks at that.

"I need something from him to free my fiancée. Would you happen to know his whereabouts, miss?"

"Sorry, no. Never met him myself, though my mother was very close with him." He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Was she now? And you've never met him?"

"No, that was before I was born."

"Pardon my forwardness, but what is a young lady such as yourself doing in a place like this? Hardly seems suitable."

"I was raised near here, and after me mum died I needed a way to support myself, and it was either this, or sell myself. Me Mum always said she'd rather die than see me sell myself, and I don't want to disgrace her memory. And this way I might run into my Father. Never knew him, but mum always told me stories. He's a pirate, and a good man." He takes in my story fully, it's nice to have someone actually listening to me. I haven't had that since mum died.

"My father left my mother and I for piracy as well. Do you at least know your father's name?" I bite my lip.

"…Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes widen even more. "You're really Jack's…Daughter?" I nod and offer my hand.

"Name's Jackilyn Sparrow. Ye can call me Jacki." He stares at me for a moment, stunned, but snaps out of it soon enough and shakes my hand.

"Will Turner."

"He don't even know about me, but I'd be much obliged if you could take me to him. It's all I ever wanted, to look into the eyes of my father."

"Well then, I hope you won't be disappointed with him." I grin. Honestly, I don't care if we're ever close, to simply have met him, just once, would be enough for me.

0.O.0.O.0

A Haitian man rows us close to shore, but refuses to actually reach it. I can't imagine what on earth's got him spooked. Will and I exchange glances and dive into the water. Soon, we're standing on the beach, in front of the legendary Black Pearl. I stare up at it in awe. It truly is beautiful; it's no wonder my father fell in love with it. In the background I hear Will calling him. After getting no response he starts calling the names of the crew. No answer. It's very strange, there's no signs of life on this beach, even at the jungle's edge, there seems to be no animals in the area, but then where is my father and his crew? We enter the dense jungle, and we find a parrot, Will says it belongs to one of the crew members.

0.O.0.O.0

I'm stuck in a bone cage. I'm stuck in a bone cage with a bunch of smelly pirates who happen to be my estranged father's crew. I didn't even get to talk to him, not one word! Will and I were dragged away by a pack of the natives, shoved in this cage to wait for me father to be eaten. Fantastic. Of course this is after they trapped us in the jungle, and carried to their village. They bound Will's wrists and ankles to a pole and carried him over their shoulders and myself as well, but I was meant to walk on a leash of sorts, bound to my wrists. We then were paraded in front of me Father. He was exactly as my mum described, and by the way Will spoke to him he sounded as if they were old friends, like he'd have us untied and set free, turns out he's a prisoner as well. For some reason the natives think he's their god, imprisoned in his human form and the only way to release him is to eat him! We need to get free and save him.

0.O.0.O.0

"Roll the cage!" We're moving as fast as we can until we start rolling downhill. We're all bumping into each other in the cage, a very uncomfortable ride, but at least we're getting away.

"Lift it like a lady's skirt!"

"I resent that!" The first mate, Gibbs, didn't mean to offend, but can ye blame me?

"Sorry Ms. Jacki, but I figure ye'd rather be offended than dead."

We continue running and end up falling off a cliff into a lake before the bone cage actually breaks and we're free. We swim to the surface and hide beside a cliff to avoid the native's arrows. Thankfully, a young boy runs to them, yelling something, and they follow him. We escape to the beach and hurriedly board The Pearl, only to find that two exceptionally filthy pirates and a monkey I was later told was named after me father, were trying to commandeer it.

0.O.0.O.0

"Time to go." I look up after I'm on the ship to see my Father running like the mad man I'm told he is, and find a few moments later that he's being chased by the natives.

Soon we're out to sea and Will's fighting with me Father. I stand clear and just watch, until Will drags me over to my Father.

"Who's this?" The look he gives me ain't condescendin', more curious as to why there's a young girl on his ship, I'm sure. Will nudges me, but says nothing. He walks away and I whisper "thank you" after him. My heart's racing; I never thought I'd actually meet my Father.

"I'm…Jackilyn Sparrow." His eyes widen but he says nothing for a moment. His face contorts, and he's not sure what to say.

"Sparrow, eh? What are ye, an admirer trying to turn pirate, young miss?" I stop staring at him and avert me eyes to the deck.

"Actually, I'm...your daughter." Silence. I look up. This is what I was afraid of.

"Is that so?" He looks at me, unbelieving.

"Yes, sir. Tell me, does the name Marie Cathor ring a bell?" his eyes widen once more and I can tell he recognizes the name. "She was me Mum." He's speechless, still. After a moment, he opens his mouth to say something, but hesitates for just a second, deciding upon the right thing to say, I suppose.

"Listen miss, I am a busy man, why don't we continue this later, in private? Dinner in my cabin, tonight." It's my turn to be speechless.

"Thank you, sir." I grin stupidly after him as he walks away, looking to shoot the monkey, what I'm told is undead.


	3. Chapter 3

We take dinghies down a narrow, winding river and as I sit behind my Father's first mate I listen to his tale about Davy Jones' beast. It sounds terrifying. And I thought the most terrifying thing would be to face my Father. The way Mum described him was as a fearless and reckless man. He looks awful skittish to me, though with Davy Jones and his pet after you, I can't think of a soul who wouldn't be skittish. We're headed to see some woman no one will say the name of. Apparently she's intimidating.

We arrive at a very odd looking shack. It's brightly lit, but the aura of the swamp that surrounds it gives it the eeriest feeling. Everyone seems very uncomfortable to be here and if the woman we came to see resembles her home in any way I can understand why.

My Father is the first to step off the dinghy, and assures us that he and the woman, Tia Dalma he calls her, go way back. We follow him inside and quickly pass on the command to "mind the boat" to the person next to us, leaving Mr. Cotton alone in the dinghy.

The inside of the shack is just as creepy and run down as the outside. There's body parts and oddities hanging from the ceiling in jars, as well as a snake. I cringe. We spot Tia Dalma immediately. She seems elated to see my Father and rushes to greet him, looking me over afterward.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Tia Dalma!"

"I always know de wind was going blow you back to me one day." She smiles at me, revealing her blackened teeth. "And young Jacki. Finally united with your Fahder. " I'm really not sure what to make of this woman, or this situation so I just stand in silence. She looks beyond us to Will and walks toward him, telling him he has "a touch of destiny about" him. She's an odd one. But there's definitely more to her than meets the eye. I just don' know what.

Will sits and shows her the drawing of the key my father gave him and asks her about it. She looks at my father and asks if his compass can't lead him to the key and whatever it unlocks. His face reveals to her that the compass that's supposed to lead to whatever you want most can't lead him to it because he's either not sure what he wants or is "loathe to claim it as his own." At this point I am completely confused and wish someone would explain what is going on.

She tells us that the key goes to a chest and then proceeds to tell this horrifying tale of Davy Jones carving his heart out to escape the pain inflicted on him by his lover.

My father claims not to have known where the key was, but Will is unbelieving. Tia asks to see his hand and he reluctantly shows her, and a few of the crew members look afraid and spin around in a circle and spit, while gasping "the black spot" at what looks to be a very strange rash or something on my father's hand. She goes into a back room mumbling about having something to help him, and returns with a large jar filled with dirt. She explains that Davy Jones can only set foot on land once every ten years, so my father should carry land with him.

0.O.0.O.0

I straighten up my clothes nervously as I stand outside my father's cabin, delaying our dinner plans. I finally get to know him and I'm too nervous to even knock. I have to do this. He's all I have left, all I ever wanted. I take a deep breath and knock.

"Enter."

I open the door slowly, refusing to meet his gaze, though I can feel it on me. I mutter a hello and keep me eyes trained on the floorboards as I stand rigidly next to the large table filled with delicious smelling food.

"Sit, eat, be merry!" I can hear the smile in his voice, and I relax slightly as I sit and stare at the feast layed out before me, before digging in eagerly. I glance across the table to see him with a chicken thigh in one hand and a goblet of what I can only assume is rum in the other. He swallows and considers me seriously for a moment.

"What's your business here?" He puts his food and drink down and clasps his hands on the table in front of him.

I hesitate. How do I begin to explain? "Well, I left home to find a better life. Adventure…you."

He smirks at this. "And what do ye want with me?"

His blood stirs in my veins. "Is it a crime for a girl to want to know her father?" I look into his eyes, and find shock in their depths.

He gets up and saunters in a half drunken and yet still graceful manor to my side of the table. He pulls out the chair next to mine and sits backwards on it, scrutinizing me.

He looks at me completely seriously. "Are you really my daughter?"

I take a deep breath. "Aye. I saw the look on your face when I mentioned my mother's name. You knew her." His eyes immediately widen and soften slightly as he looks at me.

"I still do. The only truly friendly face in Tortuga."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she…died. Consumption."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He lifts his goblet and looks to the ceiling. "Good woman." I lift mine as well.

"A good Mum." He looks at me and smiles softly.

"So why come looking for me?"

"Mum wanted a better life for me, and when I was little, she would tell me these brilliant stories about you. I wanted to meet you for myself."

He smiles and gets a far off look in his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

He smirks. "Why so formal?"

"I was taught to respect my elders. Would ye prefer it if I called ye Jack?"

"If you wish." He places a ring clad finger under my jaw and tilts my face up so I'm looking into his dark eyes. "You look just like her."

"She used to say I had her eyes, but your soul."

He smiles softly. "Oh did she?"

"Always gave my grandparents a hard time. They wanted me to live with them, be a proper lady. I wanted to be a pirate." I grin.

He smiles and chuckles. "I'm sure she was proud."

"She was…" My eyes begin to tear up. "I miss her."

His expression softens slightly. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

My father requests that I turn in early after dinner. He says a young lady shouldn't be out on deck in the middle of such a storm. As if I can't handle a little rain. He plans to send Will to find the key and "settle his debt" with Jones. It doesn't sound like a very good idea to me. From what Mum told me about him, Davy Jones isn't someone to fool around with. So whatever reason my father won't face Jones himself, it can't be a good situation.

I try to put these thoughts out of my mind and get ready for bed. My father has given me the small but comfortable guest cabin attached to his quarters. The cabin is lovely. The dark floor matches the wood of the large four poster bed. There's also a quaint writing desk facing the window. My father comes to call on me to tell me we've docked in Tortuga. I didn't think I'd be home again, let alone so soon. I hope he's not trying to get rid of me.

0.O.0.O.0

My father and I sit at a table in a corner of the tavern I used to work at while Mr. Gibbs assembles a crew. I didn't think more crew members were needed, but far be it from me to question the Captain. My father sits playing with his compass, mumbling about how he knows what he wants. Unsatisfied with the compass' response he shakes it and puts it away. I look over at Gibbs to find him talking with a haggard looking man. I can't hear what he's saying but he looks upset. My father looks up as well and starts creeping away from the table, hiding behind a large potted plant. His disguise fails and the man points a gun at him, asking mockingly if he was worthy to be part of his crew. Two of the new recruits ambush the man, making him fire at the chandelier instead of my father. While the man is distracted my father summons Gibbs and myself back to the Pearl.

0.O.0.O.0

On our way back to the Pearl we are approached by a man who claims to be seeking the man he loves. This person reveals himself to be Elizabeth Swann. She's an old friend of my father's. So this is Will's fiancée. She's pretty, and looks to be a tough one. Sounds like my kind of girl. However I don't appreciate the way my father speaks to her. He dismisses me and I retire to my cabin for the night.

0.O.0.O.0

The next morning I'm up early to find Elizabeth showing my father some official looking documents. I don't know what they're for but they must be important for her to bring them up. I haven't been given any duties, so I just wander around the ship watching the crew work wondering what I should do to help out. My father calls me over to him, and proceeds to teach me how to steer the Pearl. He's so in love with this ship I figured he'd never let anyone other than himself, Gibbs, or Cotton steer. Of course he's right behind me, guiding me so we don't stray off course, but it feels like a compliment to be able to steer his most prized possession.


	5. Chapter 5

We reach our destination. It looks like every other spit of land we've seen on our voyage. This is where the chest holding Davey Jones' heart is supposed to be. I still don't understand why my father wants it though. I'm not even sure how he found out it was here if his compass couldn't point him in the right direction.

As soon as we're off the dinghy Elizabeth pulls out the compass and looks in the direction it's pointing her in. The compass happens to be pointing directly at my father, or so it appears, as Elizabeth looks at him in disgust, then back at the compass. Frustrated, she sits in the sand, telling us the compass doesn't work and it doesn't show what you want most. My father looks at the compass, then where Elizabeth is sitting, and shoos her out of the way, saying that she's sitting on the spot the chest is located.

The chest is dug up and everyone sort of stares at it in awe after it's opened. We find lots of letters, surrounding a smaller chest. We hear a faint sound coming from the small chest and put our ears to it. It's the unmistakable sound of a human heartbeat. I gasp.

"It's real."

"You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised."

"With good reason." Suddenly we hear Will's voice. Elizabeth runs to him and they embrace.

My father interrupts them. "How'd you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." He's mocking the story of how my father escaped the island Barbossa stranded him on when he mutinied. I actually heard this story from him, not from Mum. She knew him right before he was mutinied against.

"Not so easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks Jack."

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones-"

"What?"

"What?"

Will Continues, "I was reunited with my father."

"Oh, well…you're welcome them."

Elizabeth gives my father a dirty look and walks toward him. I back up a little. "Everything you said to me, every word, was a lie!"

"Pretty much." Now I give him a dirty look. These are supposed to be his friends! Mum never put much emphasis on this side of my father, but I can't honestly say I'm surprised by his actions. He is a pirate after all. "Time and tide, love."

Will kneels in front of the chest and pulls out a knife. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones."

My father gently pushes me out of the way and draws his sword, pointing it at Will. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

Will stands and puts the knife away as my Father holds out his hand. "Now, if you please. The key."

The man who tried to shoot him in the tavern in Tortuga, James Norington, I've learned is his name, gives my father a dirty look while Will makes a sudden move for Elizabeth's sword. He points it at my father. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Norington draws his sword as well, pointing it in Will's direction. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition."

"Oh I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." The three of them begin to duel, Will and my father push Elizabeth and myself out of the way.

We run after them, Elizabeth yells for them to stop, and throws a hissy fit when Will tells her to guard the chest. I just watch and hope my father doesn't get into too much trouble.

0.O.0.O.0

I follow Elizabeth into the jungle as she chases Pintel and Regetti, who've stolen the chest and run away with it. When we finally catch up to them we're being chased by these horrid looking fish-people I can only assume were sent by Davey Jones to recover the chest. We see my father chasing after a huge water wheel which Will and Norington are fighting on as it rolls by us.

Pintel, Regetti, Elizabeth and I have to take turns with the three swords to fight off the fish-people. We catch up with my father back by the dinghy. There's still too many fish-people to fight off. We're all distracted when we see the water wheel roll by and fall in the water, and watch Will and Norington fall out of it like a couple drunkards.

Norington tells us to get away and he'll take the chest as a distraction. He runs back into the jungle and we get away in the dinghy. Somehow, while all this was going on, Will was knocked unconscious.

0.O.0.O.0

Almost as soon as we return to the Pearl we run into Davy Jones himself. And of course my father insults him. The crew scrambles around, trying to avoid cannon fire from the Flying Dutchman. I stick close to my father.

Will confronts him about his father being on the Flying Dutchman and tries to convince him to stay and fight. My father opts to negotiate…until he realizes he doesn't have "the proper leverage" as he called it. If he doesn't have the heart…who does?

The crew scrambles around, firing everything they can get their hands on to defend the Pearl against the kraken.

0.O.0.O.0

"This is despicable. I can't believe you're leaving them all to die. We must go back and help fight!"

"There's no use. We leave, they die, we go back, we all die. At least this way two of us will survive." I can't believe I let him con me into running away. Coward. Of course I'm scared, but we can't just let all those people die. Especially not when they're risking their lives to protect my father and his prized possession. Mum never mentioned this side of him. How could she love him for everything he was if he's just a coward with a sharp sword and a sharper tongue. We watch from our dinghy as the kraken repeatedly attacks the ship. He looks up from rowing, and I can see the slightest hint of remorse in his dark eyes. Maybe there's hope for him yet.

He consults his compass, but doesn't like where it's pointing him. He sort of groans and starts rowing back to the Pearl. The chaos we return to is only making the creature angrier.

We managed to keep the creature at bay, at least for the moment. The calmness after the attack is unnerving. It's only a matter of time before it attacks again so it's decided that we all must abandon ship.

0.O.0.O.0

Everyone heads for the longboat. Father and Elizabeth stay behind. I head for the boat, delay getting in as long as I can. I hear them talking and watch their interaction.

"Thank you Jack."

"We're not free yet, love."

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." She approaches him slowly and kisses him. I gasp. I can see their hands moving but I don't know what they're doing until I hear the shackle click around his wrist. My blood boils but I continue to watch in stunned silence.

"It's after you, no the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry."

"Pirate."

I still have yet to board the longboat when she rushes past me. I run to my father.

"Father!" I grab his wrist and pull in what I know is a useless attempt to free him. He looks sadly at me and cups my cheek.

"Into the long boat, darlin'."

"No! Not without you, Father!" He smiles sadly.

"So now it's 'Father', is it? Shame I won't get to know my daughter better."

Tears begin to well up in my eyes and I hug him tightly. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

He strokes my hair. "No, love. Don't blame yerself. Just get into the boat."

"I won't leave you!"

"Jackilyn Teague Sparrow, get into the long boat now!" His voice softens, almost pleading. "Please darlin', get away while you can. You've got your whole life ahead of you." The tears spill down my cheeks and he hugs me to him. He tilts my chin up so I meet his eyes. He wipes the tears away and crouches down.

"Here, love. Take these to remember your old man by." He takes off his emerald ring and presses it into my hand. Then he takes off his compass and holds it out to me. And finally, with his unbound hand he holds out the lock of hair over his bandanna, decorated by colorful beads and an old coin from Siam. He motions for me to cut it off. I hesitate, but do as he wishes.

"Why are you giving me these things?"

"You'll know what to do when the time is right. And Jacki, don't let anyone see the coin. It's very important. Take good care of them."

"Yes Father." He smiles.

"There's a good girl. Now, go get in the long boat. You don't have much time, love."

"But Father-"

"Go!"

I hug him once more and head for the long boat, still teary eyed, and there is no doubt in my mind that my father is indeed, a good man. Will helps me into the boat and Mr. Gibbs asks where my father is. Elizabeth tells him he decided to stay behind and give us a chance. I want to slap her but I sit in furious silence as we row away, leaving my father for dead. Everything in me wants to scream at Elizabeth for this. Wretch.

We stop rowing after a while and watch my Father and his ship go down. My eyes over flow with tears again. "Daddy…"


	6. Chapter 6

The feeling in Tia Dalma's shack is even more dismal than the last time we were here. It's as if everyone and everything is mourning my Father. We all sit silently, wallowing in sorrow. Even Elizabeth looks miserable. I can't believe she would pretend she cares after she's the one who trapped him. Miserable excuse for a person. How dare she insult his memory, and me like that.

Tia serves us some mystery concoction she made. She looks at Elizabeth. "Against de cold…and de sorrow." She turns to Will. "It's a shame. I know you're thinkin' with the Pearl, you could have captured the devil and set free your Father's soul."

He responds, "doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its Captain."

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." While Gibbs speaks up Tia comes to me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. Elizabeth looks incredibly guilty. As she should.

"And you, Ms. Jacki, who had barely begun to know yer Father, to have him taken away, is truly tragic." I only have the strength to look at her sadly and take a tankard.

Gibbs continues and raises his tankard, "to Jack Sparrow."

Pintel and Regetti follow suite and speak up next. "Never another like Captain Jack."

"He was a gentleman of fortune he was."

Elizabeth raises her tankard and when she says "he was a good man" it takes everything I have not to start yelling.

I raise mine. "A good father."

Will says nothing for a moment, just raises his cup. Then, "if there was anything could be done to bring him back…Elizabeth-"

Tia cuts him off. "Would you do it? Hm?" She looks at Elizabeth. "What would you do? Hm?" Now she addresses us all. "What would any of you be willing to do, hm? Would you sail to de end of de Eart' and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

Once again, Gibbs is the first to speak. Followed very closely by me and everyone else. Even Cotton's parrot and a reluctant Elizabeth.

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye."

"Aye."

Elizabeth nods. "Yes."

An almost inaudible "aye." Escapes Will.

Tia smiles. "All right. But if you go and brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end…den you will need a Captain who knows dose waters." She turns and we hear heavy footfalls coming down the stairs. Everyone stares in shock. I don't recognize the man. Mr. Gibbs later tells me that this man is Captain Barbossa. The man who mutinied against my Father.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?"


End file.
